Lose Control
by Truebie
Summary: Tara decides to give Pam a private show with a little twist. Warning for M rated smutty goodness.


"All set?" Tara asked from behind the closed doors of Fangasia's office.

"Yeah." She heard Pam respond from the bar's main room.

Tara smiled in a satisfied manner and emerged from the office. She found Pam sitting on her throne, a black blindfold adorning her face, just like her progeny had instructed. Tara vamp sped to her, the action causing a couple of loose strands of her maker's blonde hair to fly around her face before settling back down. The rest of her hair remained undisturbed in a neat ponytail.

"There you are." Pam sighed with a smile on her lips.

"Come." Tara said softly, taking Pam's hand and making her stand up.

"You have anything against me gettin' you out of these clothes?" Tara husked as she slowly trailed her hand across Pam's stomach.

"Not at all." Pam replied, a wicked smile on her lips.

Tara smiled and set to work, ridding Pam of her shirt slowly. When she remained in a light pink bra, Tara couldn't help but run her hands over her maker's ample vanilla breasts, dragging them down until she reached her pants, relishing in the sensation of her soft skin against the tips of her fingers. Pam inhaled sharply, taking in Tara's musky chocolate scent. Since she was blindfolded, her other senses were working overtime and she couldn't help but whimper when Tara's touch sent a jolt of energy right to the place between her legs.

Tara proceeded to remove her maker's shoes and pants. She took a step back and marveled in the sight of her favorite blonde clad in nothing but a matching pair of pink bra and panties. She had to fight the urge to forget about everything and simply devour her right there on the throne. Her milky skin, as well as the perfect womanly shape of her body, simply hypnotized Tara. Thankfully, Pam spoke, breaking her train of thought.

"Can I see you?" She asked.

"Soon." Tara answered. "I'm gonna take a couple of steps back now and I need you to finish this. I wanna see you wearin' the blindfold and nothin' else." She added, her voice a shade darker.

As Tara started to back up, she kept her eyes fixed on Pam. The beautiful blonde had the sexiest of smiles on her lips as she set to work slowly. Instead of unclasping her bra, she decided to play with her breasts, kneading them so much they threatened to spill over the edge of the pink fabric. She unclasped the bra only when she heard Tara take in a ragged breath. She did the same with her panties – instead of taking them off right away, she hooked her thumbs beneath the hem and played with the fabric, teasing Tara before finally getting rid of them.

"Okay, _mistress_." She said, half mockingly and half aroused "What now?"

It took a while for Tara to find her voice. The sight of her maker standing proud in all of her naked glory had rendered her speechless.

"Um…sit. On the throne, I mean." She stammered and chided herself mentally for it immediately.

Pam smirked and lowered herself on the seat graciously. She may have given Tara permission to boss her around for the evening, but she was intent on having some of her own fun nevertheless.

Tara pressed _play_ on the little black remote control she had in her hand and put it away. As slow music coming from the numerous Fangtasia speakers filled the room, she took a deep breath.

"Before you take off your blindfold, I need you to agree on a rule with me." She spoke in a sure voice, inwardly happy that it had decided to come back to her.

"Okaaay." Pam drawled slowly, her brows furrowing beneath the blindfold.

"Put your hands on the armrests and keep them there. No touching. You think you can handle that?" Tara said cockily.

An equally cocky smirk appeared on Pam's face. Tara was crazy if she thought she could beat her in a game of self control. "Sure." She said.

"Okay. Take it off." Tara said and Pam complied.

The second she removed the piece of cloth from her face and locked her eyes on Tara, Pam regretted her earlier cockiness. She lowered her hands on the armrests slowly, taking in the sight of her progeny. She was simply magnificent. Standing on a raised podium in the middle of the room, wearing nothing but a black leather bra and matching panties, she exuded confidence like never before.

"Hello. Welcome to the show." Tara said as her eyes flashed with fire.

* * *

Pam could do nothing but gulp and involuntarily grip her armrests a bit firmer.

Tara gripped the pole with one hand and walked around it seductively until she came back to her initial position. Pam unconsciously licked her lips when she realized Tara wasn't wearing panties but a thong. Tara raised her eyebrow in an amused manner and started her show.

She started swaying her hips slowly, taking in the slow music that surrounded her. Her moves were sensual, her eyes closed and Pam was in total awe. Her progeny was simply mesmerizing, her muscles rippling under her chocolate skin as she moved, the lights illuminating her body in the most delicious of ways.

As the tempo of the music increased, Tara's moves became more spontaneous, more wild. She gyrated around the pole as if she'd been doing it for a century, never missing a beat.

When the music slowed down again, her body did the same and she opened her eyes. Pam was completely transfixed on her, hypnotized. Tara moved her hips to the left and to the right slowly, her hands tracing patterns along her toned stomach. She moved her hands up and squeezed her breasts, not missing the way Pam's eyes flashed when she did. She made a show of playing with the supple mounds, enjoying the way Pam unconsciously spread her legs a bit, revealing her glistening pussy. She was definitely enjoying the show.

When the music started picking up in pace, Tara decided it was time to move on to phase two. She played with the straps of her bra for a while before unclasping it and throwing it to the side. Pam's fangs descended forcefully and that was all the confirmation Tara needed – her maker was loving it.

Pam could feel how much Tara was enjoying all of that, as well as how turned on she was. She may have looked focused and in control on the outside, but she was burning with desire on the inside. Pam couldn't help but squirm a little when Tara decided to play with her, now completely naked, chocolate breasts. She teased each of her nipples before squeezing them until her body shivered involuntarily. The way those perfect brown mounds jumped up and down as Tara worked the pole made Pam's mouth literally water. She wanted her so bad she wasn't sure she was going to be able to keep her promise.

Tara was also surprised at how turned on she was. The combination of her dancing half naked and Pam watching her as if she would jump out of her skin any second, made her whole body tingle with satisfaction and desire. The center of it all was located between her legs and she didn't envy Pam for not being allowed to touch herself.

Without giving it a second thought, Tara moved her right hand between her thighs and started rubbing herself slowly. Even through the fabric, she was able to feel just how excited she really was. She noticed how Pam had zeroed in on her fingers, completely oblivious to the fact she was biting her lip so hard it bled.

Tara decided to take it a step further and she started grinding against the pole, rubbing the cold metal hard against her hot place. She saw Pam really squirming now, looking like she would jump out of that throne and literally eat her alive. Tara closed her eyes and continued to ease her desire with the help of the pole, each thrust against the hard material more powerful than the last, the friction causing her to moan softly.

"Take them off." Pam breathed out through clenched teeth, her chest heaving with her ragged breaths.

Tara smiled and obliged, slowly sliding the black fabric down her magnificent legs and tossing it away to join the bra. She stood with her legs spread and cupped herself with her hand. She pressed hard, feeling the wetness of her arousal spread all along her palm. She opened her eyes just in time to see Pam moving her hand in the direction of her crotch.

"What did I say about touching?" Tara's voice was thick with arousal.

Pam groaned and moved her hand away reluctantly. Tara shot her an appreciative smile, especially after noticing the evidence of the blonde's arousal pooling on the seat beneath her. As she touched herself, Tara realized she was just as wet.

As the music registered with her brain again, she resumed dancing while letting her hands roam her body freely. She made sure Pam saw her from every angle. Well, not _every_, not yet at least. She saved the best for last.

Turning her back to Pam, she bended forward, thus opening herself up like a flower. She arched her back so her beautiful brown ass was even more on display. Pam's low growl reverberated through the room. Tara reached between her legs and trailed her fingers all the way from her rear puckered entrance to her clit and back, spreading her abundant juices all over her wanton pink flesh.

"Oh, _fuck_ it! Pam growled.

* * *

Tara heard the sound of wood splitting and then she felt Pam's mouth on her pussy. She cried out, her fangs coming down so hard, she thought they would fly out of her mouth. The sensation shocked her so much her legs turned to jello and she collapsed on her knees. Pam simply pushed forward, making Tara rest on her elbows and continued to lap up her juices greedily. She spread her even wider with her hands and took her in with long strokes of her tongue. She was moaning all the time, the vibrations making Tara's head spin as she cried out time after time, frantically clawing at the floor of the podium. Pam showed her no mercy, however. She pushed her fingers inside of Tara, locating her G spot in an instant.

It only took a couple of strokes over the sensitive place for Tara to come. Her whole body shook violently as she squirted all over Pam's face. The room was instantly filled with her long cry of "Fuuuuck!" as Pam continued to assault her hungrily.

It took almost five minutes for the orgasm to subside completely. Tara turned around to see her maker with fire burning in her eyes, her face wet with her progeny's abundant release.

Tara quickly straddled Pam and started to lick herself off her face. They both moaned when the first stroke of her tongue made its path along Pam's cheek.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Tara asked in between licking.

"_That_," Pam smirked under the assault of Tara's tongue, "is what you get for teasing me."

"I need your mouth on me." She growled in addition, painfully aware of the arousal that was still raging inside of her.

Tara had her on her back in no time. She spread her maker's legs as she watched her take her own breasts in her hands in anticipation of Tara's tongue. Tara cast her glance downwards and locked it on Pam's swollen pussy, her juices glistening everywhere, running down her thighs. The musky scent of arousal took over Tara's mind completely.

She licked her lips and plunged forward, pushing her tongue deep inside of Pam who literally screamed at the contact, locking Tara's head firmly between her thighs. Tara ate her like she'd been starving for years, eager to taste every single drop of her. However, Pam was so turned on that no matter how much Tara lapped up, more would come out. She was literally dripping. While she nibbled on her clit, Tara plunged three fingers deep inside of Pam. They went in effortlessly from all the moisture surrounding them. She pumped in and out of her maker furiously and had the blonde's hips buckling wildly in a desperate effort for release.

Release which came moments later, so strong Pam was left gasping for air as if she was choking. Tara pumped her all the way through her orgasm, prolonging the experience. Pam's whole body jumped and shivered as the endless stream of energy assaulted every single cell of her being. She screamed and muttered words that made no sense for what seemed like an hour.

* * *

When she finally calmed down, Tara collapsed on top of her, relishing in the feeling of their naked bodies touching.

"I'll get back to you for this one, ya know?" Pam said as she stroked Tara's hair, a peaceful smile spreading across her face.

"I know you will." Tara said smiling, looking forward to the occasion.

"By the way," She added, "I think you need a new throne."

* * *

_A/N: You liked it? :)_


End file.
